tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Gani
'''Gani is an 11 year old bus (12 in season 2, 13 in season 3 and 14 in new series) who is red and is the oldest of the four and is quiet and soft spoken. He's the most mature of the four. He is a very patient bus and does not get angry very often. ''' Voices *Kerri Salki (Old and new series and movies, US English dub, Seasons 1-4 of new series and Seasons 1-2 of old series) *Steven Kynman (New series and movies, UK English dub) *Richard Ian Cox (New series, US English dub, Season 5-onwards) *Rob Rackstraw (New series, US English dub, video games) *Ginger Hendricks (Old series, English dub, Season 3) *César Martinez (Spanish) Friends *Tayo (younger brother) *Rogi (friend) *Lani (best friend) *Citu (mentor) *Heart (crush only in S3 EP2) *Cecily (love interest) Trivia *In the new series, his horn sound is the same as Mater's from Cars. *His real name is Sean. **In the new series, his full name was "Gani Martin Henderson". It was stated on his driving license. *In the UK dub of the new series, he has a Cornish accent, making his voice sound similar to Duck's from Thomas & Friends and Lofty's from Bob the Builder. *He is the oldest of the little buses. *His birthday is April 3rd, 2002. *There is an episode were Gani gets a part time job at the gas station and even gets a badge for being the best employee of the month! *Gani often acts as a big brother figure to Tayo, Rogi and Lani. *Gani never argues with anyone, but there is one episode where Gani and Tayo argue about which team is better. Gani always says that reds rule, but Tayo disagrees and says that blues can defeat reds any day. Rogi and Lani wish for them to make up and say sorry. *There is an episode when Tayo and Gani dream of meeting their parents only to find out their both orphans they get really sad. *There is an episode when Gani gets jealous of his brother Tayo because he is spending to much time with Gani's best friend Lani. *There is an episode when Gani showed his perseverance by defeating Bully's minions no matter what gets in his way Merchandising *Collect-n-Play (classic, as Pluto, fireflies, moon, as Edward, as Tin Top, as Brewster, as Helly, as Yakko, as Napstablook, as Edd, as Foxy, as Donnie) Gallery Tayo the Little Bus The Movie.jpg Tayo and busy buses.jpg Tayo 1.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube3.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube3.jpg Tayo makeover.jpg|Gani's redesign (middle left) New makeover Tayo 2.jpg|Another image of Gani's makeover (right) Gani.jpg 1.jpg 1b92dd6791ff213c0421db058905ab74_efC1jaTOFfVHXr1AR.jpg 1380536194.jpg 6e7a2aa9-cf88-4ca0-b66b-940552b07e62.jpg Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Buses Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Canon Buses Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters with real names Category:Males Category:Characters with first appearances Category:Lightning McQueen Category:I love! Aw